Doll Maiden
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: It has been long ago… but everything seems to be as vivid as yesterday. They meet again in the temple, defy a custom once more… and earn another shot at a long lost love. FemSasuxNaru… G-Bend but no name change. D: One-sided NaruSaku and NaruHina, etc…
1. Evanescent Spark

Whoa! I'm getting shrouded by lots of story plots but only few of them survive!

(The others could be a little cliché… and so-so.)

Anyway, most of my stories will be Sakura-based since I'm now dedicated to be a community staff…

But of course, I cannot leave my SasuNaru behind so…

HERE! Welcome to **Doll Maiden**! Yet another doll story from your very own Baby Doll, Rei Haruno!

I hope you'll like it! And yes… I'm quite surprised and impressed that every fic I do is in rated M now! Hahah!

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO! WELL, IF MK HANDS IT OVER…**

**THEN IT WILL START TO SUCK! HAHAH!**

**WARNINGS: DEATH, HORROR, VIOLENCE, the immortal OBSCENITY AND SOME MORE MATURE THEMES!**

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

**Summary**: It has been long ago… but everything seems to be as vivid as yesterday. They meet again in the temple, defy a custom once more… and earn another shot at a long lost love. FemSasuxNaru… G-Bend but no name change. D: One-sided NaruSaku and NaruHina, etc…

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_The gigantic wooden door has been broken open… revealing the praying civilians of the village. They scream in hysteria and the other soldiers rush in to invade the last stronghold. However, I stand there… stunned. The scene before me is breath-taking… tension and terror running around. I never thought it would be like this. Most of the people are killed and everyone else has been crying hardly…_

_I gaze at the stage where the altar is… seeing a very attractive lady standing at the center. Her face is clear, despite the roaring commotion. She stands there, not intimidated by the rushing soldiers. Everyone with her gets down the stage but she… she stays in her position. It is not fear that freezes her… but composure. Her doll-like face and atmosphere is untainted by the hoarse screams._

_I run to her… trying to think of a reason why my body feels very attracted to her. Her magnetism pulls me… so strong that I can't help but to get near her. But then another soldier grabs her and drags her to the side. I feel some fire suddenly bursts inside me… making me tackle everything before me… till I reach her._

_I reach the stage and look around to find the lady… and then I hear scratches at the far away corner. I run to where the sound is coming from… eventually seeing the soldier raising her kimono with his undeserving hands. But her eyes… are still like earlier… emotionless and still. She moves her eyes as the man tries to taunt her… trying to make her scream. But then I unsheathed my sword… going to go for the kill. I run to the unsuspecting soldier and sneaks up behind him…_

_That is the first time I saw emotion in her eyes… and it is curiosity. She is wondering why would I sneak up behind my own comrade. I cannot tell her, though. I cannot even tell myself. But then I hit the head with the hilt of my sword and he groans… and eventually collapses to the floor. The lady looks at me and I gently grab her wrist… pulling her somewhere… deeper at temple._

_We end up in the dark hallway and I pull her closer… her motionless body ending up getting pressed against mine. I hold her shoulders and stare at her eyes… those beautiful crystal eyes that show no emotion rather than curiosity. I then slowly lower my head… my very own lips reaching for hers. And yet she does not flinch…_

_My lips brush at hers…_

_And…_

**DOLL MAIDEN**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 1: EVANESCENT SPARK**

I start squeezing her shoulders… trying to somehow stretch my lips to just completely seal it with hers. I close my eyes and feel something meet with my lips… but it's not hers… no, definitely not lips. I then try to suck it… and it tastes like…

"Cloth?" I open my eyes and see my poor side pillow squeezed under my arms. My eyes squint in depression… _The dream has ended again. Actually, I always dream about it… but no matter how much I dream about it…_

"I can't get to feel her lips dammit!" I stretch my arms and wobble them around… until one arm ends up hitting the bed's foot. It is an utter ouch and so I react with a yell, "Fuck, aw." I rub my sore wrist and look around. _Oh great, I'm on the floor again._ I sit up and pick up my side pillow to dump it at the bed. I then sit at the edge and sighs, "When will I see that lady?"_ But then again, it seems to happen in an alternate universe… is her face going to remain a dream?_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_Yeah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I always dream about this strange beautiful, sexy, young lady. I'm 18 and I tend to love porn… well, my circle of male friends like porn. I have female friends as well… but I don't like going all flirty and horny around them. Despite a little reputation of being a prankster and rule-breaker, I do have good grades… well, at least something Sakura likes about me…_

"So? When are we going to go to that temple?" I turn and see my crush Sakura-chan. _Those cute colored pink locks certainly do have some impact on me… but I really think that shrine girl is way too beautiful than her._ Her emerald eyes blink… _have I been staring too long?_ I then smile and laugh out, "I guess maybe tomorrow. Summer break starts tomorrow, right?"

"Ah yeah." She smiles and looks around. She then grabs the vacant seat beside me and sits down, "I was just thinking… don't you think we'll be going to a dangerous place? You know, dark cultures. Cult or something." She then smiles bigger after the last word. I look down… giving the little impression of thinking when I look down just to stare at her cute breasts.

"Naruto!" She frowns… noticing the gaze and then I shoot up and laugh out again, "Don't worry! Those dark days have ended anyway! Besides a dark-cultured history is one of our requirements in choosing a destination! I know history sucks but we can't help it. Heheh." She then lies her arms and flattens her neck at the desk… cutely pouting without looking at me, "I guess we just have to go through this."

"N-Naruto?" Another feminine voice calls me and I turn to her as Sakura closes her eyes. _It is Hinata… the class' walking boobs. She looks very shy and modest but her huge breasts make almost everybody look at her._ I look at those lumps for a moment then to her face… which bears a small smile, "Naruto, the caretaker has responded. She will be meeting with us tomorrow at the village's entrance."

"Good! Then we better finish packing!" I stand up and yell for the whole classroom to hear, "Guys! We'll be proceeding at the Ningyoo Village tomorrow! And stay there until necessary!" They respond a 'yes' and everyone gets a little excited about the tour we will be having. _Ningyoo Village lies in the outskirts of Kyoto and we will be conducting a research within its facilities: observing the way of living, learning more about the origins of the dark traditions, and even risking ourselves there since… we seriously don't know if ever the darkness continues to exist._

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

"_Naruto." She calls on to me… reaching out her hand to me. She seems to be locked up in a cell I cannot open even if I dare to. And even if I want to free her, all I can do is to stare at her. I am standing a meter before her… merely gazing at her begging position— not face— position. But her face is still untainted by any emotion… like a doll. My heart grieves and yet I cannot help her. My eyes cry and yet I should not let any flow. My knees are weakening and yet I must stand longer…_

_She recalls her hand and stares at me. In those dark eyes, I can see lots of waving figures… comparable to furious silhouettes, craving to be… avenged for. Within those windows to her soul, I see nothing else… but darkness. Such a pitiful being… a goddess of no mercy. She whispers then again, "… Naruto…"_

_I listen closely…_

"…_I …do…"_

"Naruto!" A terrifying mad voice slams on my ears as its brutal hands hits my pillow, making feathers puff at the sudden force. I suddenly jump off my bed and kiss the floor badly. I shoot up to see the offender at the other side of the bed and to my surprise… it's "S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing here! And Hinata, too! And Ki—"

"Shut it, Naruto." Kiba sighs and helps me get up, "It doesn't matter how we did get in. We're supposed to be heading to the Ningyoo Village today, right? And we're not going to fly. Ningyoo Village is seven hours away, stopovers excluded, from here and so we have to go NOW." He drags me and throws me to the lavatory… _how worse can this get?_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

"What? My landlord gave the key to you? Even he doesn't know who you are!" I furiously yell inside Kiba's car. We're heading towards the Ningyoo Village Gate… since we have to be there before anyone else should. _I am in charge of the whole trip and but not the entire class project. The gatekeeper is expecting us there by sunset so we have to get there before the time._

_Yeah, we're assigned to do a little documentary about a place that used to have a dark culture. Well, since everybody loves me, they made me take over this whole trip. The nearest one to our place is Ningyoo Village… luckily. I've been seeing this place in my dreams and that hot, sexy lady is someone I would love to meet. Maybe by then… I can finally kiss her. (I can swear I'm having a boner just thinking about her face… her beautiful face.)_

_We're now on our way towards the outskirts. Everything is so fast and everything seems to be new. The whole outskirts are like so native… straw houses and all. Rural grounds and hick themes… all sorts of things._ I then gaze out the window… I see a tower far away. The tower feels familiar and everything seems to get clairvoyant. The surroundings begin to change… and then the place suddenly bursts into fire. Hysterical screams flashes out of nowhere and everything seems to be very frightening.

"_Naruto…"_ I twitch upon hearing my own name. I look around and see no one around the village. The clairvoyant images are gone and it feels like things are reaching out to me. I gulp nervously as the village gates approach nearer. I feel my heart throb faster than normal… getting nervous and hyperventilated. We can see the caretaker by the gate… Kiba puts the car to a stop near her and we all go out the car.

She has this long blonde hair that reaches her waist. Her faded cerulean eyes look at us with welcome and acceptance as we walk towards her. Her dark kimono sways with her hair as she enthusiastically turns to us. She smiles heavenly, "Greetings, are you by any chance Hinata-san?" She asks Hinata and she nods. They start discussing about things and I get to look around. I gaze at the tower that seems to be calling out. I hear faint sounds of bells from the distance… but since no one is asking about the bells, I bother to ask about it not.

Moments later, everyone else has arrived and Hinata calls me near. She says, "Naruto-kun, she is Deidara-san. She's the temple's caretaker and its innkeeper. Deidara-san, he is Naruto-kun. He's in charge of our trip to your premises." She smiles at me with a nod and I smile as well, "Nice meeting you, Deidara-san. Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Go on, dear." She smiles and I gaze at the tower… hearing the faint sound of clanging bells once again, "That tower… is that a bell tower?" Hinata and Deidara-san gaze at the tower as well and she answers, "Yes, it is the Maiden's Bell Tower. It clangs only on rituals… but of course, due to time and exposure to rain, the bells are broken. Why, dear? _Can you hear them ringing?_" I twitch at the last statement and Hinata looks at her worriedly. However, she still has her gaze at the bell tower, "Some of the visitors and tourists are complaining about its loud ringing… I even showed them the remains of the bell… but they insist that they hear it."

"You said they only ring during rituals, right?" I gaze back at the tower and then she assures us with a chuckle, "Nothing has happened to them. Everything is safe now… it's been a millennium ever since the Maiden Rituals have been put to a stop. Let me take you now to the temple… sundown is almost here."

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

The temple is as eerie as any temple in horror movies and video games. We pass the hallways and we are instructed to leave our things at a room. We are led to a big room… which is the dining room. We see two more people at the table… both laying the silverwares at opposite sides of the table. There are five big tables and we are free to sit wherever we please… but that's not what is on my mind.

I am gazing at a lady… with her back turned on me. _Her long hair is flowing down to her waist and the beauty of the night seems to be painted in every raven strand. It's not like I have been poetic all lifelong… but I guess seeing her gives me the talent. Her raven hair is swaying delicately… from all the actions she's doing. She's in a black kimono with a white one inside since the edges of the white one show under the black one._

I gulp and gather confidence… getting near her. She accidentally drops a spoon but I manage to catch it before it clangs with the floor. She then gazes at me as I give her the spoon, "Here…" I look at her face… which could have been… a mistake. Her face is so heavenly… _in that very moment I can die!_ But then I twitch a little… as she slightly cocks her head to question me. What she wants to ask is unclear… but I can care less about that right now. I stare directly at her onyx orbs… those absorbing onyx orbs.

_**She awfully looks like the maiden in my dreams!**_ My mind is yelling at me for almost the longest time. Her very face is as mesmerizing as her long raven hair. Her very image is comparable to the goddesses and her beauty… exactly as the maiden back there. "Oi, Naruto!" And then a loud and painful slap to my head comes… forcefully pushing me forward to her. I shriek a little and my footing gets unbalanced, making me crash at her… and both of us to the floor. The people gasp and we hit the tiled floor with a very loud thud.

Our foreheads have bruised each other and one of my hand lands above one of her breasts. Deidara-san yells as she runs towards us, "Sasuke! Naruto-kun!" I open my eyes and I see her open hers in utter pain. I stare at her orbs in the distance… sensing something very, very unpleasant. I suddenly feel like getting lashed out by numerous deadly weapons just by staring deeper at her eyes. I try to jerk away… using my hands as support. But then I notice my hand pinning one of her soft bre— cold?

She then pushes me with a wince and so I immediately sit up while helping her up. Deidara-san kneels down then embraces her, like keeping her away from me, "Sasuke? Are you okay? Please tell me, you're not hurt." She nods reassuringly… but no emotions coming out from her face… just like that maiden.

"NARUTO!" Someone whacks my head _again_ and she yells again at me, "How dare you stare at somebody like that! And you even took advantage of my first hit! What are you waiting for! APOLOGIZE!" She grabs my head and makes me hit it against the floor _again_. But my body is barely moving… still stunned from what I have witnessed earlier.

"I'm fine… you don't have to get mad at N… him." A cute voice of dullness and solemnity catches our attention and then I lift my face to look at her… Sasuke. _That is her name. She looks like that maiden in my dreams… and her whimpers sound like hers. _Once again I hear those bells ringing… staring at her from below makes me feel like I'm gazing at a goddess… a goddess yet to be worshipped.

"Uhm…" She makes a sound… and her gaze makes me get off and back to earth. I twitch and I start feeling the angry hold on my head and everything else. Deidara-san frowns at me and says, "You've been staring for too long now, Naruto-kun." I twitch again and apologize for real, "Ah… I'm so sorry, Deidara-san… Sasuke-san." Then hands get to my head and I hear Sakura twitch. I listen thoroughly, "Rise. You have done nothing wrong. Let us proceed to eating… the soup will get cold."

We stand up and Sakura hisses at me with a whisper as she grabs my collar, "Oi Naruto. Get careful with people around here… especially that girl Sasuke. She's giving me the creeps." Her angry voice turns to a worried one after she lets me go and whispers, "I don't think that girl is even… human." I fling to Sasuke's direction and then I smile, "Of course, Sakura. She's not human… she's a goddess."

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

After the dinner, we rest at the Dining Room and the class is divided into groups to chatter. Deidara-san has already introduced us to the other two people with us: Itachi-san, her husband and Sasuke, her sister-in-law, during the festive dinner. She also has told us that Sasuke has cooked almost everything that we have eaten. Kiba then starts a talk as he kicks me lightly at the shin, "Oi, Naruto… what do you think of that babe, Sasuke?" I twitch and blush and look at her as she seems to be collecting the plates now, "She's very beautiful… well, typical for a maiden in the outskirts."

"And typical for a ghost." Sakura mumbles at my side and then Hinata whimpers at my other side, "I get scared when I look at her eyes. There's something in her that makes me feel overly nervous." Sakura then says with a sing-song type of voice, "I can smell a little ghost story in here~." She then smirks and Kiba chuckles a little, "Uh, yeah. And Naruto's playing the lead role… caught between stones of beautiful women…" He positions his hands like framing the view of mine… with Sakura and Hinata at my sides… "But his eyes are locked… with an overly beautiful hick chick." He raises it a little, "Oh hi, Sasuke-san."

We turn to her and she blinks her eyes in cluelessness. Sasuke makes her way between me and Sakura to do her little chore. She then collects the plates and says with her monotonous yet soothing voice, "After this, we'll be taking you at the altar. It has to be done for the Maiden to welcome you into her mansion." I twitch and then Sakura suddenly snaps as she turns to the other side with her elbow on the table and palm at the chin, "No thank you. We're no cult."

"We request everyone to attend." She just says after collecting all the plates nearby and then Sakura looks at her with a raised brow, "Uh, yeah? And then what? We become part of your stupid cul—" Hinata calls her attention, "Sakura-san! Please remember why we came here." Sakura then rolls her eyes and huffs, "Whatever. I'll just be expecting some blood offering later… in that cult gathering."

"You seem to know something about the Doll Maiden's rituals, young lady." She creeps behind Sakura and my friend shrieks a little as Sasuke goes to her other side, "So I see a reason for you to attend. But that's not the reason why you have to…" She then leaves to go to another table. Sakura then flusters in fear, "Did— Did you see that! She threatened me!" Kiba laughs out and waves his hand at Sakura like he wants her to dismiss the stupid feeling, "Nah! You deserve it anyway."

"Uh…" I look at them and my little noise earns their attention, "What's a Doll Maiden?" They look at each other… not knowing the answer as well. Hinata says as she smile a little, "Let's ask Deidara-san later. Maybe it's something worth the report… since Sasuke-san talks about it." Sakura shudders, "Or maybe… it's her title… before she died." Kiba chuckles again at Sakura's statement, "Hahaha! You seem to get freaked out so much, Sakura!"

Then we see Deidara-san comes from the door and calls our attention, "We have one more thing to do before we leave you to sleep. Please follow me and jot down already. This is one of the customs we have been doing ever since the Death of the Rituals." I prepare my little notebook and pen… ready to catch every important thing there is. I see Sasuke and Itachi-san walking beside her… and catch Sasuke look behind her to take a glance at me. _There is really something about her… something that makes me want to know her more…_

Deidara-san starts storytelling while we are walking towards the altar, "Ningyoo Village is once famous for being prosperous and rich. Everyone who has lived here owed it to our Ritual Maidens. Those earlier days are not so dark-cultured as you call it. Every time something is to be wished, like having a good harvest, the villagers have this gathering at the temple— this temple to be exact— and prays as the Ritual Maiden offers livestock to our God. But when calamities and catastrophes has come, the Ritual Maidens cannot even lead the people out of misery. Hard times have come to Ningyoo Village… but there's one young girl that has brought salvation to everyone…"

We enter the Altar Chamber and we gaze at the very beautiful yet eerie interior of the temple. Antique designs roam around and there is this cylindrical curtain that lies before us… in front of the gigantic statue of a… _is that a fox?_ Candles embrace the statue that makes it scarier to look at. There are also candle stands beside the cylindrical curtain… but they are unlit. Deidara-san says, "I'll continue the story later." She and Itachi-san go to the stand and Sasuke stands before us, "We request everyone to sit properly and bow down for a moment. Please cooperate…"

I do what is told and some other people follows suit… Sakura getting very well forced. But I keep my face lifted a little… just to see what is happening. The candles at the stand are all lit and Deidara-san and Itachi-san goes to the side. Sasuke turns her to her back and sits to bow down as well, "Oh dear Immortal Maiden that remains divine, oversee this strangers and protect them from the unearthly forces that drive them away. Put under your divine sleeves and welcome them to your home."

In the moment there… as she sits up… a sudden image overlaps with her own! The Maiden in my dreams… so her. I can see those long raven strands… that reach even my fingers, that immaculate white-black kimono which whiteness blinds me and blackness absorbs me in… and that golden headdress above her head that give her utmost supremacy. I can't help but to gape my mouth in awe… witnessing such. I then hear the clanging of the broken bells…

Like the Maiden has really come…

[The End of Chapter 1]

I never thought it will take me this long to write this. Anyway, please review! Thank you for reading! No, I'm not that kind of writer that requires reviews to move on to the next chapter. All I need is hits and visitors! As long as someone checks out this story… I will be writing it. But if you want to fuel me up or give better ideas… I'm always open.

And yes, bashers are welcome as well. Just leave an account for me to reply to so I can explain… and prove you wrong! XD Rei Haruno is a badass… you know I'm kidding.

Ciao! Lovelots, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto

PS. My anonymous review is **enabled** so you **can** review even **without** logging in or creating an account.


	2. Sin and Commitment

Damn… I have once again overrated my other stories…

Maybe it's because some of them are sort of bestsellers… the first wave are my bestsellers…

Anyway, let's continue on with my story, Doll Maiden.

Yeah, Lemon starts here… this has becoming my practice ground… and I wish I can do this…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! EVERY RIGHT BELONGS TO MK AND WHAT'S LEFT BELONGS TO ME!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO KYOTO'S HISTORY AND IS PURELY FICTIONAL!**

**WARNINGS: DEATH, HO— ERR, LET'S SKIP THESE, THEY'RE INTENDED FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS…**

**FOR NOW… LEMON HET! AND GORE!**

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_**Previously on DOLL MAIDEN…**_

_The whole class has come to their project location, the old village of Ningyoo… where dark culture has existed long ago. Naruto has been dreaming of a mysterious woman and there a look alike of hers lies beyond the gates of the temple. Later that night, she has done a ceremony of acceptance from the Immortal Maiden… and the image of the maiden overlaps with Sasuke's. Naruto knows it can't be some kind of imagination…_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

I stare at her longer and she raises her hands up like taking something from above. The sleeves of the overlapping image seem to float as the kimono starts to go brighter. The fire of the candles embracing the fox statue starts to shoot upwards and the eyes… the eyes of the statue start to glow dim. I keep my gaping mouth to myself and wait for more stunning things to happen…

'_Almighty Kyuubi, I offer you the sins of the undeserving humans who set their feet within your holy land. Devour them… their spirits and their totality. Grant me the ability to keep them from dying… for more sins to be committed. Grant me also the blessings of committing sins with them… never caring and never holding back. To you, I owe my life and my everything…'_

_Wasn't that Sasuke's voice that spoke just now…? But it only sounded in my mind. _I wonder at the mysterious prayer that had entered my ears. Then the fire returns to normal and the image vanishes. Sasuke stands up and I bow my head for her not to notice that I am looking. I listen to her solemn melodic voice, "Rise now, everyone. Let's call it a day and come rest on your rooms."

Everyone gets up and one guy gets near her, "How about you? Can't you come with us?" I glare at him and she politely declines, "I have other things to attend to." He places a hand at her shoulder and pulls her closer, "I can help with them tomorrow… the night's going to get cold— arghh!" Itachi-san grabs his hand and twists his arm behind the back, "Never touch my sister." He then throws him away and beckons Sasuke to come near and go with him. Deidara-san glares at the man and says in a cold voice, "Follow me, I'll take you to the available rooms. Women can only stay with women and men with men."

I gaze at Sasuke who is getting gently dragged by her brother… she looks at me as well. Her lips move as if telling me something… _I'll be waiting for you… tonight._

**DOLL MAIDEN**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 2: SIN AND COMMITMENT**

I have checked my phone and it's freakin' midnight. I sigh and turn to my other side for the seventh time. _Damn, I can't sleep with what Sasuke has said… both that prayer and thing about tonight. She wants to meet with me? What for?_ As I think about her… I recall her eyes… her face… her small, fragile build… there's too much in her that gets me interested! I turn around again with a smile… and feel a boner in the making. I blush and try to make it subside… _I can't be a maniac in such a holy place like this._

I get off my futon and walk out the room… wondering where the bathroom could be. I walk along the seemed-to-be familiar hallways… not because of we have walked along here a while ago. I run my hand at the walls as they seem to welcome me like I have been long gone away from that place. I keep my gaze at the walls… not looking in front of me. I then collide with somebody at the hallway. I jerk a little and she just winces a little at the collision. I turn to her and say with utmost surprise, "S-Sasuke?"

"Naruto." She says and embraces me… tightly. I return the hug and then she pulls away. She places a finger at her lips and sounds a hush. She then grabs my hand and pulls me somewhere. Our footsteps seem to not sound through the wooden path and if feels like we're walking on another platform right above the floor. She runs through the maze of corridors… and we reach a deep part of the temple.

She lets me go and partially opens a sliding door… she beckons me to come inside. I do and she then closes the door behind her… raising her kimono above the knee and throwing herself at the floor on all fours. She then rolls to sit and fold one of her legs as she extends the other one towards me. I can see half of her thighs now and this boner can't be stopped anymore. Temptation conquers me and I can't seem to move… if I'm not going to do her right then.

'_Grant me also the blessings of committing sins with them… never caring and never holding back…'_ Her prayer resounds in my head… and I slowly walk towards her. She rolls in her seat to get farther from me a little and sits with open legs… only her kimono covering her cave. She sits up and waits me to get nearer… and shoots her foot towards me. I touch her toes and hold her ankle… swinging her leg farther from the other one gently. I then kneel before her and place my hand at her neck… slowly digging my fingers inside her kimono. My hand holding her ankle puts her leg down before letting it go and grabs the obi that is holding her kimono tightly closed. I pull it slowly and one of her hand cups at my cheek, pulling me closer… and successfully pulling me to her face. I stare at her eyes and she blinks… like waiting for something. I smile… a smile of malice and lust.

I pull the obi harshly now, nearly tearing it apart, and slam my lips at hers… slamming her to the wooden floor as I do. I abuse her lips as my other hand starts to open her kimono… lust flowing through every nerve possible. My length is starting to harden some more and it wants to get released from its cloth prison. Her hands endlessly slipping through my hair, enjoying every second of my rough yet delicious kiss. I start grinding my hips with hers… making her opening feel something hard and hot inside my pants. She releases her moans… her soft moans that shouldn't be heard outside the room.

I break our kiss and unbutton my shirt as I gaze down at her… the most beautiful maiden that is under me right now, waiting for me to enter her body. I take off my shirt and roughly open her kimono… force not enough to tear her clothes apart. I gaze down at her cute breasts and then I start to lick her neck… her moans getting stronger. I travel down to suck her erected nipples and she releases one loud moan. She then covers her mouth and raises a little to check if someone could have heard it. I then stop sucking and say, "We're too far from everyone. No one will hear us… Sasuke."

"Deidara-nee-san and Itachi-nii-san roam around at night… I don't want to get caught." She whimpers and I place a finger at her lips to hush her, "Shhhh. Don't worry, okay?" She nods and I kiss her again… as she slips her arms out of the heavy sleeves of her kimono. I break the kiss and take off some more of her clothing… leaving her now stark naked under me. I unzip my pants and lower them down to the knee… my eel now free and ready to charge. I run my hands at her body… feeling the coldness it is giving out, "Why are you so cold?"

"Maybe from sweat." She simply answers and takes my hands off to lace my fingers with hers. She then pulls me closer making my body slam with hers. She begins to lick my neck and lets go of my hands to hold on my neck. I start moaning softly as well and grinding my hips again with hers… until I can't hold myself anymore. I breathe a heavy one…

First dig… she moans so loud, "Aaaaghhh!" She then grabs the sleeve of her kimono to stuff her mouth with it… restraining herself from moaning so loud with my next digs. _It feels so good and I'm not going to stop! _I can feel my body acting on animal instincts… not holding back when it comes to sex. I can still hear her painful yet pleasured moans even with that sleeve in her mouth. She spits it out eventually and begs, "Do it harder, Naruto… harder!"

"With pleasure!" I grant her request… giving all my energy in every thrust. She clutches her hands with that kimono under her and she releases some more moans that give me energy. She's now crying out loud but I don't really care… more like I really wanted her to scream in pain and pleasure. I can feel semen flowing through my dick even it's inside her right now. She then calms down… since I have already stopped pushing so hard. She then reaches for something in her ruined hairdo… a hairpin, a sharp-tipped hairpin. I twitch and she seems to draw something at her palm… she shows it to me. _That symbol feels familiar… but I don't really recognize it._ Her palm starts to bleed heavily and she flattens it with her other palm… only to slip her hands along my sweaty chest seductively. I then smile… and my excitement gets another level higher again… _FUCK! I'm not withdrawing anytime soon!_

I then flatten my chest at hers again and whispers at her ear, "Sasuke… do you want to do this again tomorrow night?" She then whimpers a thinking hum… and refuses (_Oh shit! She refuses!_), "I'm so sorry, Naruto… but doing this every night will only make Deidara-nee-san and Itachi-nii-san look for me frequently at nights. They might catch us…" I just agree with a disappointed nod. _Seriously, she speaks like we're some kind of forbidden lovers… that have met weeks ago._

I pull my dick out of her body and start putting on my clothes… as well as what she is doing. _The fact that she has refused turns me off… and so I guess it's not really a good way of ending something like this. I shouldn't have asked, dammit. _I fix myself like nothing has happened and I gaze at her… _she still looks an untouched virgin. Her glow seems to be very different…_ I then grab her shoulders and give her my last one kiss for tonight…

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

"_Aaaghhh…" A woman moans loudly… at every thrust the guy over her is giving her. She's stark naked on all fours and the other guy is doing her from behind. The guy licks her back and squeezes her breasts so hard that it hurts. She then growls and elbows the guy off her, "Curse you, Sui! Don't crush my breasts!" The guy laughs at the floor and holds his sore side, "Sure, sure… Nee-san."_

_She sits down and flicks her red hair, "I'm starving… I'll look for something to eat. You boys stay here and get ready." She grabs a lavender dress and slips it on. She then flicks her unkempt hair and walks out the room… as the guy named Sui yells as he childishly waves goodbye, "Bring a BIG one, Nee-san!"_

_She grunts and walks along the cold streets… of an old village. And then there walks a duo of patrolling soldiers. They gaze at the walking woman… and go to her, "Oi, woman!" The woman looks at them and huffs at them, "What do you want?" The two soldiers gaze at each other and grab her arms, "You're coming with us, woman!" She struggles… and amazingly breaks free from their hold. They twitch and look at her as she stops before them. She turns to them and beckons them with seductive fingers. She lifts her dress… showing the treasure between her legs, "Catch me if you're interested, gentlemen." The two men run to get her and she insanely laughs as she runs away from them. She then begins to take her dress off while running and swirls the dress to get their attention… and to make them stare at her stark naked body, "Come here!"_

_They chase her until she gets behind a house… she stumbles and ends in up on all fours at the ground. She then rolls to sit in her ass… legs wide open and showing a treasure cave to her pursuers. She pants from all the running and the men creep towards her. Then they grab her legs, preventing them to close, "We have you now, sweetie." She laughs again and then a shadow appears behind them. They turn… and someone swings an axe to chop off one head. The other soldier is about to scream when the woman grabs him and bites some flesh off his neck. He screams in pain and then a hand grabs his mouth. His frightened eyes look up to the big shadow before him… other than the one with the axe. The shadow tightens the grip… and eventually crushes the guy's face. The guy falls to the woman and she pushes it off her, "Sui, Juu… let's get done before another group of soldiers finds us." _

_The two boys nod… and the three draw knives from their garments. They open the bodies… and munch on the corpses. My vision turns into a black void… and images of something beyond recognition. No… it is the bodies of the soldiers… wide open and the organs and some muscles are ripped from the body._

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

I jerk off the futon with a hand covering my mouth. _Those images are too much to take… even for someone that has an iron stomach. Those three are like vultures… flesh hungry vultures. Are they even human? Just last night, I was having the time of my life… with a very beautiful girl named Sasuke. Now I just have another nightmare with a new set of faces… but where is my dream about the maiden? That's odd… it's the first time I haven't dreamt about it._

I take my hand off my mouth and look around. _Where is everyone?_ I get off the bed and walk around… accidentally meeting Sasuke at the corridor. I suddenly freeze upon her eyes have been set on me. _I just don't know how to greet a girl that I have sex with last night… since I really haven't done it before with someone else._ I smile awkwardly and she walks towards me. She gazes at me and says, "Don't act awkward around me, Naruto. Deidara-nee-san and Itachi-nii-san might notice something." She then passes me by… and my smile drops just like how the temperature of her presence has…

_So cold…_

_She hates me…_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

I play with my food at the dining room that morning and Deidara-san seems to notice my down attitude as well as how my friends have. She asks, "Naruto-kun? Something wrong?" I murmur while slowly stirring my soup, "Nothing really… I'm just having nightmares."

"About three people that eat humans… disgusting." Sakura comments that earns Deidara-san's attention… and then she gets a seat beside me, "Tell me about it. Some of our visitors did have the same nightmares… and it seems to be a bad thing. This temple has been bringing nightmares to few people… and I hope you're not like them." Deidara-san runs her hand through my hair and I drop my head down, "There are three of them: a red head lady, a light-haired guy and the other one has orange head. They are eating corpses and they are leaving the bodies wide open like any mad scientist would."

"The siblings of blood…" Deidara-san whispers and then I ask her, "Huh? Siblings of Blood?" Deidara-san nods and stands up from the seat. She announces to everyone, "I'll be taking you to the archives… I will tell some more of our dark history… oh, I haven't even started with that." We all come with her and we walk towards the direction of the Altar Chamber. The door towards the altar is wide open… and we see Sasuke… dancing.

She is swirling around near the curtain and her lips seem to pronounce foreign words I don't recognize. She is clapping and seems to be singing a happy tune… but her face doesn't show it. Deidara-san might have notice that we are gazing at the beautiful dancing maiden… and so she says, "She's just entertaining the Immortal Maiden that is watching over the whole district. She's performing at the altar every morning. Anata and Sasuke are complete descendants of the Immortal Maiden… and if the ceremonies have continued until now, Sasuke will be the current Divine Maiden."

"Figures." Sakura says and then Hinata looks at Deidara-san, "Anou, Deidara-san, do you know something about the Doll Maiden. Sasuke-san has mentioned about her to us." Deidara-san gasps and looks at the dancing Sasuke, "The Doll Maiden and the Immortal Maiden are the same young lady that has saved Ningyoo Village from the complete destruction in the invasion of the Kyoto soldiers. She is the first and last Maiden to perform blood rituals to satisfy our god. Instead of livestock, she offers and kills criminals on the spot to glorify the divine beast."

"What! Live people!" Kiba gasps and the other students gaze at one another. Deidara-san continues to narrate while gazing at Sasuke, "She was eight when she first performed her Blood Ritual. She has sacrificed her innocence to serve the Kyuubi… and she's the only maiden who has remained a Maiden for almost ten years. Normally, the Kyuubi claims the souls of his Maidens." I look at her… when she has bit her lower lip… trying to restrain herself from saying another word. She then closes her eyes and looks at us, "Let's go to the Archives… I'll show you illustrations of the Maidens."

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

"This is The First Maiden. She is nine years old in this illustration…" Deidara-san shows us a framed coal drawing of a cute girl, "Maidens are young female children… beautiful children that are chosen by the villagers to be the ones to serve our god Kyuubi. But after some months of service… they go inside the temple at late night and die on the spot. That happens when the Kyuubi doesn't want them to be his Maidens anymore… he just decides to eat their souls."

"Poor children." Hinata whimpers and then Deidara-san shows us another illustration to us. _Ghaaa! That's the maiden I've been seeing in my dreams!_ She smiles and reaches it out for me to hold and the others to examine much, "That is the Immortal Doll Maiden… she's already seventeen when that is drawn. She's the most beautiful among the Maidens and the one that our god Kyuubi loves the most. She's the only maiden that didn't die from the Kyuubi's hands. She was beheaded by the Head of the Kyoto soldiers when she has summoned a great fire in the Kyuubi's name which has set most of the villagers that has been imprisoned free."

She takes the drawing and places it back inside a glass cabinet, "But even after her death, the high priest has decided to keep her body and some villagers has said that the Immortal Maiden rises during nights to spread her power. She has been treating sick villagers and the wishes of good harvest are always granted. But when the villagers have moved away and the idea of industrialization has come… everyone has forgotten about the Maiden and so she has stopped doing her miracles."

"What about the Siblings of Blood?" Kiba asks and everyone looks at him and then to Deidara-san. She answers, "The Siblings of Blood is also a tale of darkness here in Ningyoo Village. They are composed of three siblings: Karin as the eldest, Suigetsu as the middle child and Juugo as the youngest. They are considered vulture people since they have been eating on corpse. They have showed up in Ningyoo Village ever since the Kyoto soldiers have taken control of the place and the Rituals have been ceased by the Head of Kyoto soldiers. The three of them have been executed along with the Immortal Maiden. But rumors has it that the spirits of those three are still roaming around the village."

"Have you ever encountered a death thought to be done by those three!" Someone has asked and Deidara-san has only smiled. The students grow scared and then she chuckles, "At our first three visits, some students refused to come with us with the ritual of acceptance. The next morning… we found their body parts scattered all over the temple and the faces are beyond recognition. But their clothes and scars confirm their identities." Sakura shoots her hands to cover her mouth and Kiba yells, "Let's thank Sasuke-san for threatening Sakura!"

"The spirits of those three are believed to reside in this temple as well… but since the Immortal Maiden is watching over us, they wouldn't dare to touch us." Deidara-san smiles sweetly again and the students chatter… knowing that death is just lurking at the corner. I then remember my dream… and the consequences. _If I get to see the maiden in my dreams here… maybe I'll get to meet those three, too. Uh-oh… that's fuck!_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

Most of us cannot sleep with what we just heard that morning. We are in a place where spirits can actually kill and where overly dark happenings have occurred. Kiba shrugs some cold off with a burr, "Dammit, that scared the shit out of me. How about you, Naruto? Can you still go out to the bathroom every night?" I look at him and say, "Weeeeeell, the Immortal Maiden is protecting us so I guess I still can…"

"Let's go to the bathroom." Kiba squirms in his seat, "My bladder's going to explode!" I nod and we leave our futons. We walk through the hallways and I look around… the place seems to be different from last night. Kiba stops and girlishly grabs my arm, "Wait, Naruto… I'm not feeling good in this place. Let's just… go back." His voice squeaks at the end and it does feel not right. I look around again…

Tug-tug-tug…

Sounds of running footsteps echo around and Kiba begins to squirm himself against my body… tugging me, "Dammit, let's make a run for it!" I nod and we slowly walk away… only to be halted by an unfamiliar call, "Naruto-nii-san…" We turn to a direction… only to see the red haired lady standing at the distance. She is smiling at me… her teeth tainted with blood. She wears the upper clothing of a Kyoto soldier and none for the lower clothing… the brown shirt extends till her thighs anyway. She is holding a bleeding head by the hair and she calls again, "Naruto-nii-san…"

"Nii-san?" Kiba repeats with a scared voice… I stand before her and she starts walking towards me as her smile turns into a malicious one, "You don't change…. Can't still recognize danger, huh." I twitch and then another set of laughter come to our ears, "Neh, Neh, Naruto-nii-san, are you just going to stand there!" We turn to another direction and there stand the other siblings… the middle child holding a chainsaw. I back off and Kiba tugs me stronger, "Fuck, Naruto, come on!"

The chainsaw growls and we make the run for it as the middle child starts chasing us, "Oi, Naruto-nii-san! Don't run! It wouldn't even hurt!" We continue to run and Kiba starts yelling hysterically, "Naruto! I don't want to die! And how come they know you!" I yell in return, "I don't know! Just fucking run!" We push our legs to the limit and then Kiba trips because of the smooth wooden floor. He lands face flat on the floor and then I try to turn to him, "Kiba!" But I have lost my footing and accidentally sprain my ankle. I wince as I crash to the floor and witness the middle child swing the chainsaw at Kiba…

"Suigetsu." I hear Deidara-san's voice in a seething tone. Then an arm with a pulled sleeve meets with the roaring meat slitter. Blood splatters from the arm and the middle child pulls back the chainsaw and accidentally throws it away with a gasp. I lift my face a little… only to see Deidara-san's back turned on me and her arm… the half almost falling and the bone is showing. Blood is dripping heavily to the floor… far beyond Kiba's trembling body. She glares at the three who are standing before her, "What are you doing in the midst of the night!" Her voice strong and angry…

"P-Playing?" The middle child says… with utter fear. He then runs away and yells, "Nee-san!" The three spirits walk away and then the red haired lady gazes at me with a malicious grin, "Let's just play another time, Nii-san." They disappear and Deidara-san comes to me and helps me up, "Are you okay?" I stand up and it seems that she's hiding her arm from me, "I'll walk you back to your—"

A sudden sound of brittle breaking tells Kiba that everything is fine now. He opens his eyes and sees a bloody cut arm before him. He grows his eyes wide and looks up… and Deidara-san smiles innocently, "Whooops. It didn't hold much longer." She then waves her cut arm that is oozing with blood. A sudden strike comes to both of us and we fall back to the floor. We hear her say in a loving voice, "Good night, boys. Nothing happened tonight…"

We drift into sleep… not knowing what really happened back there.

[The End of Chapter 2]

Not the best way to end the chapter, I know.

Wow, I have written this for only more or less one day while the first chapter has taken me a week to finally lay out the events. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. And yes, my H scene is not that good but it will improve sooner and sooner. There are more things to find out about Sasuke, the Immortal Maiden, the Siblings of Blood and so many things that hide within Ningyoo Village.

Thank you for reading. Please review. My anonymous review is enabled…


	3. Darkness and Fantasies

Wow, thank you for the hits, faves and alerts. I'll try to make this fic worthwhile…

I got curious with one fic and so I checked it out… but it appears to be a mistake.

Because the author is so obnoxious and I hate it…

However, I have a life so I won't bother him/her… I've got something better to do…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! EVERY RIGHT BELONGS TO MK AND WHAT'S LEFT BELONGS TO ME!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO KYOTO'S HISTORY AND IS PURELY FICTIONAL!**

**WARNINGS: DEATH, HORROR, VIOLENCE, the immortal OBSCENITY AND SOME MORE MATURE THEMES!**

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_**Previously on the DOLL MAIDEN…**_

_It must be a big question but it cannot be a dream. Sasuke has seduced Naruto and agreed to have sex with him… much to the blond's surprise and pleasure. But after the intimacy, Sasuke has grown surprisingly cold to the guy… making him see it as a sign of hatred and disappointment. But another trouble arises as the Siblings have attacked Naruto and his friend. Deidara comes to rescue them… but there is something wrong with her as well…_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_No, no, no… that's completely NOT human! I have seen it with my two eyes so… I have to confront her about it._ I walk towards the dining room that morning… having Kiba in tow. _It's already morning and Kiba has said he cannot remember anything about last night. He didn't even remember that we went out last night to go to the bathroom. Damn, what did she do?_ Kiba then calls, "Oi, Naruto. What are you so furious about? Did something happen last night?" I look at him with determined eyes, "Something did—"

"Don't bother, Nii-san. I don't think he will ever remember." I twitch at a familiar voice and look around… seeing the red-haired lady at the corner. _She wears red— no, blood-covered white slip under the faded blue jacket. _She is leaning at the wall and she is smirking at me, "Hi, Naruto-nii-san." I frown at her and raise my arm to point at her and then Kiba calls again, "What's wrong, Naruto? Do you see something?" I look at him and back to the red haired lady. She walks towards me, "He can't see me, Nii-san. Or maybe you're just getting crazy… what do they call those people again? Schizo— whatever…" She fails to mock me and then she runs towards a direction, "We'll play later, Nii-san! Watch out!"

"Oi, Naruto… you're scaring me." Kiba tugs my sleeve and I look at him, "Let's just… let's just go to the dining room."

**DOLL MAIDEN**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 3: DARKNESS AND FANTASIES**

_Why are those siblings calling me Nii-san? And what exactly does she mean… he will never remember? This place is starting to get enigmatic._ I seem to get lost in thought while sipping the breakfast soup and I even leave the spoon inside my mouth. I stare at the bowl and then a porcelain hand motions to take my bowl. I shoot a look at the— Sasuke?

She looks at me and says, "You don't have to push yourself to e—" I abruptly stand up and push her to a direction… out the dining room. I'm sure Deidara-san and Itachi-san have seen us but they don't even seem to mind. After we reach steps from the door, I grab the bar tray that she's holding and drag her further… to a vacant room. I open the door and pull her in only to close if after. I pant once and then she caps her hand at my cheek, making me blush in surprise. She speaks, "Naruto, I heard the Siblings are trying to play with you?"

I hold her arm and seem to rest my hand at her wrist, "I don't think they are. They're trying to kill me… and Deidara-san… I saw her hand fell—" She holds my shoulders and kisses me… just as passionate that night. I close my eyes and takes in her taste as I let go of her wrist. I wrap my arms around her waist and press her against me some more. We begin to kiss torridly… almost forgetting why I have taken her here for…

I break the kiss and she places her chin at my shoulder, "Sorry, I just don't want us to be seen. But I have this notion to always kiss you whenever possible. Naruto, you don't have to be afraid of them. Almighty Kyuubi will always watch over us…" I smirk a little, "I'm not his worshipper, Sasuke. And besides, isn't the Immortal Maiden supposed to be the one watching over us?"

"…" She stays quiet and then she pulls back. She looks directly at me, her eyes staying as seductive as ever. I gulp as I stare at her, keeping my temptations to myself. She starts, "The Immortal Maiden is just a priestess. She is not a goddess. If there is someone to be worshipped for prosperity, peace and safety… it's the Almighty Kyuubi and no one else." I get taken aback by what she has said, being unable to stop her when she has left me behind.

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

I walk back to the dining room and everyone's done eating. I see Sasuke collecting the plates but then Kiba blocks the view, "Oi!" I pull back a bit and say, "What's up?" Kiba laughs out as we walk out the dining room along with the others, "We're heading to the altar chamber to further expound on our project. Yeah, we saw you drag Sasuke-san out the room and she went back with a somehow mad face… what happened?"

I try to look around for her but she seems to be not around anymore. I then resort to whispering at Kiba, "We just… uhh, bi… ckered?" I say, being very uncertain if I can describe it as bickering. Itachi-san then speaks beside me, "Bickered about what?" I feel like some chills have been sent to my spine since we all know that Itachi-san is so protective when it comes to Sasuke. I look at him and say with a somewhat terrified voice, "About the… about worshipped figures, I guess."

People then start to turn to us and listen… getting a little interested with our little topic. Even Deidara-san approaches us… so I better make it clear, "She said that I shouldn't be afraid because Almighty Kyuubi is always watching over us. And then I just remembered that you guys have been telling us that it's the Immortal Maiden's protection that keeps this place safe. I ask her about it… my exact words are 'Isn't the Immortal Maiden supposed to be the one watching over us?' Then she got mad and left me."

Deidara-san tries to contain giggles and then Itachi-san gestures us to come with him to the altar chamber. He gestures his hand to the gigantic fox statue, "This is the biggest statue of the Almighty Kyuubi you can find. The Almighty Kyuubi is the god that the Immortal Maiden worships and gives her power to realize her miracles. But one point in history, the people start believing more to the Maiden rather than to the Kyuubi. They pray to her more until… she's the only one left who prays to the Kyuubi."

"As a descendant of the Maiden, Sasuke always believe that it is more righteous to worship the Kyuubi… but she has to worship the Maiden instead for the people's feeling of safety. Blood rituals are usually done to honor the Kyuubi… that's why she can't possibly worship it that much." Deidara-san adds, "Every morning she dances for both the Maiden and the Kyuubi's entertainment. If we tell you that she worships the Kyuubi so early, you guys might have thought the dark culture lives through."

"As a priestess…" Itachi-san seems to threaten us, "She should just manage to preserve it in a way that she shouldn't do blood rituals. She can't perform them anyway. The songs sung during the rituals are forbidden for her to open as well." The people chatter and then Deidara-san gestures us to do what we need to, "But don't worry, it's not like the Kyuubi remains in this temple. I'll give you three hours to look around the Altar Chamber. Our next stop will be the Maiden's Garden."

I slowly walk towards the fox statue… going passed the cylindrical curtain. No one seems to notice my actions and so I touch the foot of the sacred creature statue. I then feel something and I look up to its face only to watch its eyes glow… so bright and strong.

_There are lots of women at the altar before me… but the perspective seems to be from the statue's eyes. Women in uniform kimonos are dancing and singing songs of praises as the people are bowing their heads down while sitting at their places. I hear some distinct voices… most of them are children wishing for their parents to feel well and saying 'thank you' for having good families._

_I see the Immortal Maiden, so young and small, walk— walking down the aisle in her brilliant kimono of white with a black print of a fox elegantly embroidered at her kimono… the same one I see the overlapping image is wearing. She's with two people who look like the other two guardians of this temple inn: the woman bears a chalice and the man bears a dagger. After them, men are pulling someone who is tied and to whom people are glaring at. I can hear their curses louder than their supposed prayers. He is dragged to the altar and the bearers brought down the chalice and the dagger at the table to light the candles at the table and around the statue._

"_Almighty Kyuubi, I shall offer you this man… a murderer from the neighboring village." The young Maiden speaks as if she's a grown-up priestess, "Guilty of stealing purity of multiple women and shedding blood of multiple men." The woman pours wine in the chalice and offers it to the Maiden with a kneel. She takes it and then the man offers the dagger in the same manner. She declares, "Feed on his sins… and blood filled with impurity and darkness!"_

_She stabs the man at the waist and lets the blood pour on the chalice until it overflows with the wine. She pulls the dagger and then the criminal says, "You are just a kid and you know how to kill? Where's the innocence and purity in you! Yet you preach so high—" The Maiden reaches high enough and slashes the man's neck much to the surprise of the people. She then leaves it behind and goes on her ritual, "Here is the blood that shall serve as your ambrosia… and here is the cup that you shall drink upon…"_

_She pours the blood and wine on her head and takes in some drips that go in her mouth. Surprisingly, her white kimono never gets tainted by the blood… and it seems to absorb it. Wait… something starts to feel amiss as I seem to taste wine in my mouth right then…_

"Naruto-san!" Deidara-san yells and seems to grab me at my shoulder. I even lose balance and yelp at her sudden tugging. The scene suddenly gets cut off and the taste vanishes… as it gets replaced by the angry face of the innkeeper and her husband. She starts lecturing, "Have you not listen, Naruto-san? I told you never touch the cylindrical curtain! AND the statue!"

"Sorry…" I just say and everyone has their eyes on me. Itachi-san kneels down to my side and whispers, "You better hide your left hand from them and ask Sasuke if she can do something about it." I look at him and see him bandaging my hand. I wonder and he looks at me like saying that I should do it right now. I stand up and hear Deidara-san lecture me some more. Then she whispers at me, "Go find Sasuke now."

I walk away and as I reach the corridor, I take off the bandage in my hand… revealing to me a blackened palm. Something is painting my hand as dark as coal and I try to rub it off but then the same color stains my other hand. The color spreads on its own and all I do is to stare at it, freezing as if it's unstoppable. Then porcelain hands touch my hands and I look beside me. Sasuke is there holding my hand and she speaks, "Did you touch the fox statue?"

"Yeah. I just got curious and—" She smiles sweetly… _Fuck dammit! I can die now! _She looks so heavenly and it's the first time I see genuine emotion written all over her face. She then says, "That statue is filled with impurities and darkness of the soul. You will be consumed by it when these stains had engulfed you. Ever since the Almighty Kyuubi has left the temple, his statue had contained such. But don't worry, I can take them off."

With her hands above mine and our fingers laced, I feel something seems very wrong. It feels like we've known each other for so long… and I'm the only one she shares her emotions with. And yet, temptation alone builds up in my system and I feel bad feeling such… I feel like I need to feel something else. I just then smile back and say, "Yeah… they said so. They are so worried about it. And yeah, about a while ago… I didn't know that the Kyuubi is the god worshipped by the Maiden herself."

Sasuke looks at me and takes her hands… with the darkness gone from mine. I sigh in relief and then Sasuke embraces me, "Meet me again tonight. I'll show you something…" She then let goes and walks away to a direction. I can't help but to squint now… things are getting weirder and weirder. She seems to be seducing me every now and then… and she doesn't want anyone else to know. And I wish nothing much complicated follows. _But to be honest, an ultra mega sexy hot babe is going after me… and I feel like the luckiest man on earth!_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

The sky has been so dark ever since it has rained that afternoon. The raindrops are loudly trickling against the roof and Sakura fears a leak to be dripping at her face any time soon. But Deidara-san has told us that the temple has withstood thousands of storms a lot more powerful than this one so we don't have to fear. The place has become more eerie than before, now that the loud roaring echoes along the hallways.

I have skipped to meet Sasuke along the hallway… she has said no rendezvous spot anyway. I look around carefully… maybe those siblings would be around the corner, ready to kill me with their scary whatnots. I walk some more and I finally spot Sasuke walking around. I come near her and examine that plain blue kimono that only reaches an inch below the knees she's wearing… and her bare feet. She grabs my arm and drags me to a particular direction.

We arrive at a big wooden door and she opens it with a crack. She beckons me to come with her and slip through the crack. I do what she tells me and then she kneels down before me, untying the lace of my sneakers. I raise my foot to help her at least and she takes it off along with my sock. I wonder at her action and she goes to take off the other one. She then rolls my pants to the half of my shin and she stands up to slip my jacket off me. She then smiles faintly, "Naruto… let's dance."

"Huh?" I say as she drags me away again. We then end up at another door where the loudest roaring is coming from. She opens the door and then gets showered by the harsh rain from outside. She opens it with a crack again and she beckons me once more. I can't help but to follow her and goes outside the temple… to see a garden despite the heavy rain. The flowers gleam beautifully under the moonlight with the glassy effect of wet petals. She grabs my wrists and pulls me to the center as she prances backwards.

She then yells for me to hear her, "Naruto! Just listen to me!" She then starts singing despite the roaring rain… and slowly the sound starts to diminish. I can hear her clearly… her soft voice echoes around me. A strange light-colored aura envelopes her… must be the reflection of the strange moonlight that is seen despite the heavy rain… as if the clouds have moved for it to light the garden itself. We are just swirling around like a normal garden dance but her song entrances me more… as if the meaning sinks into me without my mind comprehending the song itself.

I close my eyes and listen to her as we sway around the garden, with Sasuke wrapping my arms around her at times. Her emotionless atmosphere has been completely overwritten with adoration and glee. Her doll like façade is starting to melt in again… even without the required intimate actions, she turns me on. I open my eyes and then I see the Immortal Maiden standing before me. But instead of surprise and fear, I feel happy and pleasured to see her go near and wrap her arms around me just like how I do to her. She then kisses me the way Sasuke does…

"_I've been longing to dance with you __**again**__, Naruto."_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

I shoot up from my bed upon hearing a voice that resembles Sasuke's… but the context somewhat freaks me out. _Again? What does she mean again? _I then feel cold and annoyed that the wind is freezing me. I then sneeze out loud and feel weak afterwards. I crash down at the bed and feels that I'm overly hot inside but the wind is freezing me outside. _Why am I in my futon? Who placed me here? Why am I feeling sooo bad!_

**Sick.** I do feel sick.

The door slides open and Sakura-chan and Hinata come in with a bowl of porridge and a bowl of warm water and towel at hand. They go at my sides and Sakura-chan starts yelling, "You idiot. What did you do last night? Why were you out at that kind of storm? And you're not even wearing your shoes, socks and jacket! Look what happened! You were sleeping the whole day!" My mother goes on and on and now my sister starts saying, "Deidara-san saw you lying at the hallway last night. You were soaking wet and you don't have some of your clothes on. Did you go out last night, Naruto?"

"Sorry." Is all I can say. I can't just tell them that I went dancing with Sasuke under the rain— _wait. Sasuke!_ "Sasuke! Where is she?" Sakura-chan raises her brow and stands up abruptly. Hinata tries to stop her but she sweeps out the room with… utter anger that I surprisingly felt. Hinata then apologizes to me, "She's been feeling so bad ever since she saw you like that. To be honest, we are already getting suspicious of Sasuke-san…"

"Yeah, she's really weird…" I might have said it out loud but I am just sympathizing with my friends. Hinata crawls near me and asks in a whisper, "Is she bewitching you?" I look at her, her face looming at my view. My eyes accidentally avert down in hesitance at staring at her with that kind of distance… but my sight hits something else. It's just then that I noticed the PJ that she's wearing… and her cleavage shows at the angle. Her watermelons are like trying to get out of her clothes and—

"Naruto…" She whispers her call and sits near me… her face now at my eyeshot. She blushes and then she says, "How does she makes you stay with her longer?" She clutches at her collar and her hands crawl to unbutton her clothes, "I wonder how far does she go. Does she even… tease you… so much that you can't resist?" She opens her PJ shirt and unclasps her bra behind her back. _Fuck dammit… it's getting pretty hotter than before. I'm supposed to be sick… and this way of warming me up seems to be—_

"I… I don't care if you're sick right now… but if this is the only opportunity…" She lifts the cup off her breasts and lets them hang up for me to see. I then slowly go nearer her… being filled with undue and 'hated' lust. My tongue starts to outstretch and lick her erecting nipple and she turns redder due to her embarrassing excitement. "Naruto!" Sasuke's voice takes our attention off her body and Hinata quickly covers herself with her button up shirt.

I turn to her and see a… a dripping Sasuke? Her hair is wet and sticking to her head and she only has this loose robe that her hand is holding close. Kiba is with her and must be stunned by what he just saw— it's either the breasts or the scene. Sasuke then grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet in a very rude manner. Kiba gasps almost soundlessly and then Sasuke says with her emotionless eyes on, "Come. With. Me."

She drags me out like I'm no sick man and we have to leave Hinata and Kiba behind. I then coughs out of my sickness and whispers, "Where are we going, Sasuke?" She answers as she stops walking and eyes at me, "Your classmates…" My eyes widen as she suddenly sounds like scared and helpless, "They're destroying the altar. I don't want Ba-chan and Nii-sama to catch them. They won't listen to me…"

"How'd you know they're up to something… when you're obviously from… the onsen?" I gaze at her face and my eyes seem to drop and take a glance at her hand that is holding the robe closed. She starts to walk and drag me again, "Karin told me. The altar is a forbidden place for them… they would slaughter them if they could." I then grabs at a post and pulls her to a stop. She looks at me and I say, "I think you should tie your robe closed first. And then we'll… stop them. They would just rather continue with that…"

"Naruto!" Kiba yells and then we look at his direction, seeing Hinata and the doggie running towards us. They come near us and he says, "Naruto! I don't know how those bastards get to sneak some alcohol inside the place! And they're ruining the place!" Sasuke then dashes to Kiba and grabs the buckle of his belt. He gasps and Sasuke just seems to take it from him. Hinata then whispers at me, "Na… Naruto… about earlier… I don't know what I was doing…"

"Uhh…" I just nod as if saying that it's already forgotten. Then Sasuke uses Kiba's belt to hold her robe close and she grabs my arm again. we run towards the chamber and see some litters around the hallway. We slow down and then Sasuke look around… bottles, papers, clothes and some more things. Kiba picks up one thing and dangles it so we can see it, "Thongs? What the fuck are they doing?"

Sasuke kneels down to pick something and shows it to us, "What is this?" Hinata shrieks and then I take it from her hand, "Contraceptives doesn't reach your place? It's a condom wrapper." Kiba throws away the thongs he has picked up and smudges his hands at his shirt as if— no, **since** he has held something disgusting, "Those guys… getting drunk and having sex at the altar of a sacred temple."

Sasuke then turns her back on us and continues walking ahead. The other two follows her before Kiba taps my shoulder. And in just one blink, the Immortal Maiden's image overlaps with Sasuke's again… this time, her atmosphere seems to be utterly… **murderous**.

I follow them towards the altar and then she gasps softly as the worst case scenario has unveiled before our eyes. Almost a third of the class is there at the altar. Most are fully naked: some are dancing and some are just fucking all over. Hinata covers her mouth and then Sasuke starts clutching her fists in madness. I gaze at her… her eyes are holding back her tears. She bites her lip and walks in the place… the three of us just standing by the door. She walks across the whole altar… taking the attention of the people inside.

Some gaze at us who are standing at the entrance and offer us some drinks. I glare at them and then I yell, "What do you you're doing, you dirty people!" They look at each other and someone at the far end talks, stopping Sasuke from walking as he stands before her, "You're not really providing us fun at all. And this project is just too boring. No games and all…"

"Are you crazy?" I exclaim and then tries to justify my side, "This is supposed to be a sacred place and a place of worship! We're supposed to keep it down!" The guy laughs out and then whistles as he approaches Sasuke, his hand then touching the contours of her shoulders, "Sacred place, my ass, Uzumaki. Don't you know that I know that you and Sasuke have been doing things at night? How dare you preach when you don't do it yourself." _Stunned. _"It's…" I then hesitated to answer, unsure of what to say or do.

"_Almighty Kyuubi, give me this rare opportunity to serve you again. Let their sins fill your craving tongue and let their blood quench your thirst for adoration. Let me be your cup once again to hold their offerings and let me stand as a dagger to strike them with your divinity. Let them be the witness of your reawakening… oh Almighty Kyuubi, come back to me!"_ The strange prayer echoes in my ears again and then Sasuke knocks the man over and sits at his stomach. She then stares at him in the eyes… her doll eyes starts to lose every emotion it used to hold.

"What the… what are you looking at?" The man struggles to get her off but then everyone listens tight as Sasuke starts to sing… the same song I heard the priestesses are singing. She's swaying her head as she sings and the dread enveloping the place grows wilder. Hinata then clutches at my arm and Kiba loudly gulps down. Then a dagger gets thrown to her… striking the floor at her right side. And a chalice gets dropped from the thin air to the floor to her left. She picks up the dagger and pulls it off the floor. She begins to carefully cut the guy's clothes open as she sings louder… and then…

"Almighty Kyuubi, I shall offer you this man…" The man twitches and then he starts to pull himself away from Sasuke but he can't possibly move. I flick away Hinata's arms with a budge and runs towards Sasuke… knowing that she will be killing that guy. She continues, "An impure student of lust and disgrace. Guilty of shedding away the purity of multiple women, committing sins for mere self-indulgence, and killing innocent creatures for amusement and entertainment."

"What are you talking about!" He yells and then Sasuke licks the dagger's blade, "Feed on his sins… indulgence… and blood filled with impurity and darkness!" Sasuke raises the dagger and will be stabbing the guy as I yell, "Sasuke, **STOP**!" With the blade inches away, I get to jump at her and I feel sudden pain conquering my waist. Her eyes widen in surprise as we roll away from the bastard. She gasps as I try to move away from her…

Blood dripping from my mouth… the dagger deeply embedded at my waist…

"Sasuke…" I fall down at the floor and then Sasuke goes to me, worried and confused eyes are growing wild. I hear Kiba, Hinata and Sakura yelling from afar. The people seem to start scramming as I hear Deidara-san furiously yells around, "What did you do to the altar!" Itachi-san comes near and Sasuke then cries which seems to be overly rare due to her brother's reaction, "Naruto! I'm so sorry! Don't… don't die!"

"_Don't leave me again, please!"_

[End of Chapter 3]

Phew, so I did get to finish this chappy! Finally! Now, now… let's hear it from you. What do you think of this chapter? Sorry, my schedule is getting overly hectic all of the sudden and I haven't had the time and MOOD to write this story. Anyway, it's here and tadaaaa! You've read it! ^_^

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Overlapping Images of Darkness and Light

Pheewit! I will be proceeding with this story because I want to dedicate this to one friend!

Rinabikorin… mabuhay tayong dalawa! LOL!

Anyway, welcome back to Doll Maiden! Naruto's dying… That's a not-so big matter though…

And where the hell did Naruto go? And so did Sasuke?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO! HE'S ONE OF MY DOGS! Not the series… I seriously have a dog named Naruto.**

**NO HISTORICAL REFERENCE… JUST PLAIN STUPID IMAGINATION.**

**WARNINGS: DEATH, GORE, VIOLENCE, HORROR, ROMANCE… IT'S ALL MESSED UP!**

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_**Previously on the DOLL MAIDEN…**_

_Naruto seems to be having issues all of a sudden and even Sasuke seems to start acting weirder in his eyes. Hearing about the Almighty Kyuubi and Sasuke's supposedly darkness-plagued ancestry, the students becomes more agitated about things. As for the night, most of the souls have unleashed their cravings for sin and they have done damage to the sacredness of the place. Naruto got stabbed… but not really the biggest deal._

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

It is a small town and I stand at a pathwalk overseeing the most of it. I am certain it resembles Ningyoo Village like it is the same scene before it is deserted. The old fashion houses and the rural area atmosphere are utterly felt and n help but to wonder around. The familiar breeze brushes against me and another soldier taps my shoulder, "Hey, Naruto. No time to get dazed. The general awaits for us." I look at him and he resembles someone I know…

Before I can even walk away from the spot, I start hearing prayers from children once again. One of them seems to be so close, pleading for a soldier to come and save her. It sounds as if meters away and so my body urges to go and help her. I slide down the hill and my armor seems to be protecting me from the cuts I might get from the leaves. I then reach the bottom and my comrade yells for my name. I run to a direction, the voice of the child getting nearer. I turn at a corner and then see a kid surrounded by townspeople. She runs towards me and yells, "Leave me alone! I'm not stealing anything!"

"You stole my bag of apples! You little insolent being!" The mad woman plans on grappling her the moment she gets near enough. I look around and stare at each of the mob. I frown at one of them…hearing unpleasant things from his mind. _'This stupid old slut. She never had any apples on her any apples on her a while ago. But seeing her strangle a kid seems to be entertaining.'_

'_This kid looks familiar. Where have I seen her?' 'She had some apples?' 'The soldier looks different. He doesn't kick away the kid.'_ The kid then runs away from me to a direction, my pockets feeling lighter. But instead of the urge of running after her for theft, something else makes me go after the kid. A vision of a bloody street keeps on flashing before my eyes and I'm a little terrified of it happening to be honest. I manage to grab the kid by her back collar and pull her to my chest… before a rushing carriage could even hit her. She gets stunned by the event and then the woman yells in worry, "Seki!" _'Almighty Kyuubi! Thank you for letting my daughter be saved!'_

The girl then runs away with a purse filled with coins at hand as the fat woman runs away as well. I stand up after the crash and look at where the kid has gone to. "Sorry, soldier-san. In this town, petty crimes like theft and burglary are found everywhere. Well, after the invasion." One says as he walks away and the mob retreats to the background, back to their previous places. _What is this place? Why are the thoughts and visions far more frequent than before? Is this heaven already? I doubt it._

**DOLL MAIDEN**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 4: OVERLAPPING IMAGES OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

_The place seems to be more than a dream. The heat, fatigue and pain are just too real. _I have walked around the place and have seen starving people at almost every corner. I gaze up and notice something _worth the effort of raising this helmet…_ the bell tower. It seems to be far away from where I stand, but that is the only place I know around here. I then run all the way towards it, passing through every street accessible.

The temple lies ahead of me but it has been closed down in contrast of what I remember. The doors are sealed with big-ass chains and… talismans? Then the same soldier a while ago suddenly grasps at my shoulder, "Don't you dare run away again." He then pants and I just look ta him, watching him groan in so much fatigue. He then tugs me away from the temple, "Come on, get away from there. Almighty Kyuubi— err, I mean the Fox might just snatch your soul if you get near enough!"

"You believe in the Fox?" I say with a little seriousness to be safe. He then looks around and whispers, "Used to. But ever since we have suffered one day, we stopped believing. Don't tell anyone else please. I don't want to die…" I look at him to see his pleading eyes and agree to keep it as a secret. He then drags me away from the temple and lets me walk on my own as we passed by the third street. I look around and ask, "I might just hit my head somewhere. But where are we?"

"Poor district of Ningyoo village. And to be honest, this the whole village… more like what's left of it." He whistles as he looks around as well, "The place had been burned down before. And you don't have to worry. You do act strange at times, I'm getting used to it." I frown at him and look back at the bell tower. Seeing it from afar reminds me of the day we have come to Ningyoo village… _wait a minute… the maiden!_ I look at him and catch up beside him, "Have you… have you seen the Maiden?"

"Huh?" He then looks at me with doubt and I just have to repeat myself, much clearer and less anxious, "I mean the priestess that's leading them. Where is she?" He makes a silent 'oh' and then gazes at the far away mansion-like structure at the opposite side of the horizon, "She's held at the headquarters… probably forced to the Chief's bed. We should better get going. The general will kill us if we don't hurry." He runs ahead towards the headquarters and then I glance back at the bell tower. I then run after the other soldier… still uncertain of what kind of world am I living in right now.

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

Our hurried steps echo through the hallways and the cries of the prisoners sting our ears. They all look different from the villagers outside the quarters. They are all filled with anger and determination to fight back… bestowed with the desperation to die. Their agonizing whispers are flooding my ears, I'm starting to get fed up by all these cries for help. I gulp as I look around the walls of the hallways and then my comrade speaks, "They must have seen the Maiden taken away. I'm getting worried about her." I am about to say something when I hear him whisper in my head… much louder than the rest, _'Almighty Kyuubi, I wish you can still hear me despite the very little faith left in my heart. Please don't let anything bad happen to her.'_

"You two!" The two of us look at a direction from where the voice has come from… only to see a well-built man in a more covered body armor and basically spits at us, "The Chief requests for full-fledged soldiers not for ninnies! Now hurry and escort the witch back to her cell!" The two of us run towards the Chief's chamber and ready to face her. The door then bashes open and a woman with a long ebony hair gets thrown to my arms, my legs successfully kept balance.

"Take that witch to her cell and never—ever—give anything to her! Leave her starve to death!" A half-naked man yells at us again and we haven't failed to notice his heavily bleeding neck. The door then gets shut at our face and my comrade looks at her, "M-Maiden?" She then t5ries to get balance and stand with my assistance, her long hair covering most of her bare skin.

She lifts her face for me to see… our eyes connecting badly at the first meeting. This friction is utterly familiar and unforgettable… but the truth is indeed scary. Who stands before me is the Immortal Maiden that I have been seeing all along… but the mere fact that she's in flesh and bones alarms me some more. She does look like Sasuke a lot as if they're the same person. Their eyes are shaped the same and their gazes have the same weight in my heart. She then moves further… making me notice one fact that I should have noticed earlier…

She's naked… and covered with blood.

I twitch and then unbuckle my robe as she staggers away from us. We catch up with her and I put wrap the cloth around her bare skin. With my robe around her, we escort the Maiden to her cell. Thoughts of sympathy and anger are directed to us as we walk down the hallways of the prison. Some prisoners even throw us their footwear… luckily there are bars to prevent them from hitting us. The women to attend to their food flatten themselves against the bars and I can see fear and hatred reigning in their eyes.

Her head slowly shifts at one woman and suddenly, she runs out of reach to attack one of them. She jumps at her and we immediately grab her away. The woman has been conquered by shock and she didn't have the chance to even scream and react to the undue attack. We pull her back and she hasn't struggle a bit. I hold the Maiden and secure her arms' immobility. I whisper at her, "Why did you do that?"

Instead of answering my question, she starts singing… what those priestesses and Sasuke have sung before. The people get silenced by her voice and it seems that the song has a message of salvation. They all begin yelling for the Maiden and we have to do something to make them stop. I am about to say something when she stops singing and speaks, "The end of the era is about to begin. Are you going to come with me?"

Her question stings me and I frown at her as she looks straight at my eyes. her question provokes rebellion and treason, disloyalty and breaking of pledge. I shake my head silently… in hesitation of what to answer. _To be honest, I'm not so sure what to say… even it's given that I should refuse._ She then walks ahead faster, my hand sliding off her arms. My comrade himself stops walking as I do… both of our eyes locked at the robed woman walking as if an angel in flight.

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

"Naruto!" a familiar shrill cry conquers my ears as the images in my head starts to black out. I groan a little and I see Sasuke's crying face looming over mine. She suddenly looks different from what I have remembered… a pained lady who's image pierces my very heart. She stares straight at my sleepy orbs and she whispers my name as she clears her tears that have dripped at my face, "Naruto, you came back…"

Her opening words sound weird enough for me to sit up and discover that I have been laying my head at her lap and then she embraces me, "I never thought I will… kill… see you again… breathing." She seems to stumble at her speech and then she pulls my face for a cheek kiss of gladness and gratefulness. I then look down at my waist… only to see a big-ass bandage at my side. _Did the dagger do this to me? I mean it's too big for a knife. But to think about it… it is not an ordinary dagger._

"Naruto!" Kiba, Hinata and Sakura comes in the room and my mother frowns at Sasuke's tight embrace, "Why is the almost killer allowed to get near the almost victim?" Sasuke ignores her and shoves her face at my shoulder. Deidara-san and Itachi-san enter the room again and the blonde says, "How are you feeling, Naruto-san? Your wound is too big and deep… but you magically survived. Doesn't it hurt right now?"

_They all rushed in… like they know I'm already awake. Did someone tell them about it?_ I shake my head and Itachi-san walks to Sasuke… only to whisper something that made her get up and leave the room without a word. Sakura stares at her so bad… her anger leads her to scream, "Excuse me but I think something's going on her head. She almost killed one of our classmates!"

"Something IS happening to Sasuke." Deidara-san says and then stands up to leave the room, "But I don't think you can just act up on her without considerations. I'm going to get bandages to redress your wound." Itachi-san follows suit but before he closes the door, _'Almighty Kyuubi, Sasuke has been waiting… but you seem to be so far away. I still hope our prayers are reaching you. Please come home to your temple. Please don't make her lose her remaining consciousness.'_ He closes the door and all I can do is frown at their strangeness.

"So dude…" Kiba takes my attention and I look at him, his face trying to hide the schemes, "You seem to earn a LOT of Sasuke-san's attention and **affection**. How'd you do that? She's such a cold and soft-spoken chick, you know." Sakura glares at Kiba and yells at him with her fists in a warning stance, "What are you talking about? She's just a choosy slut, that's all!" Kiba then retorts in a whisper, "Why so hostile?"

"There's something in Sasuke that makes me feel so much connected to her." I speak after seconds and the three of them continue to listen, "And her weird actions seem to be calling out to me every time. She changes when we're alone… like she's always waiting to be alone with me." Sakura then puffs in anger, "It does prove my theory." _But to think about it that much, Sasuke is supposed to be a Maiden, too. Realizing that seems to frighten me much more…_

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_It's been three days since I have been stabbed and everything is utterly different than before. The students have tamed down and Sasuke seems to be wary of getting seen by other people. She seems to be singing at the Altar again since her voice has been echoing inside my head once more. _Instead of going to the dining chamber, I make my way towards the Altar Chambers to see her.

My instincts and assumption are true… Sasuke is dancing again in front of the altar before the cylindrical curtain. She sports a long blue kimono and her hair is braided and rolled around the back of her head. She is also wearing a dark veil that covers her eyes… _as usual, she's always barefoot._ I walk to her and calls for her name before she stops dancing and speaks without looking at me, "I'm busy praying to the Almighty Kyuubi, I hesitate to talk with my beloved. And it seems like the years have banished his memories."

I twitch at her words… and it is as if she's not the one talking. Sasuke then starts dancing again in tune with her songs and I have decided to walk up to the fox statue… earning her gaze beneath the veil. I look at all the blue-light candles decorating the statue only to gulp at my own thoughts. I wait for her to say something but only her eyes keep on gazing at me, intently watching me from behind. I flatten my palms against the statue once again…

_Unlike before, I feel myself standing within a dark void. I see a lot of children with their heads bowed down and their hands cupped facing each other, holding something I don't know. They are all wearing a white thin kimono with a dark veil… and they are standing meters around me. The child in front of me looks like the First Maiden whose sketch is shown to us. They make no sound and the creepy feeling conquers me. I gulp at this thing again… only for someone to tug me away._

I wake out of daze and see Sasuke gripping at my shoulder. Her veil is held back and her innocent eyes are staring at me. Her free hand touches my cheek and she says, "You shouldn't submerge yourself with the darkness of the temple. It will only severe your shattered memories." She let goes and picks up a black yukata from the floor. She slips in the robe and walks away… after leaving me a last glance with a tear rolling down her angelic face.

"You always make her cry, Nii-san." I hear a voice from a place and then I turn to a direction deeper at the empty Altar Chamber. I see the redhead lady now in an attire comparable to Sasuke's clothes a while ago but without the veil. I frown at her and answers, "I thought the three of you cannot access this place. And what do you mean I always make her cry?" She walks from one candelabra to another, "Let me let you in two secrets. First, only my brothers are not allowed in here. Second, the Immortal Maiden is more than a spirit. She's more than a figure from the past and more than the other Maidens that have come before her. For she… is more than **immortal**."

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

_We are at the archives and our little activity is to read— without destroying— the books about the history of Ningyoo village. Related to what happen earlier, I am reading about the Maidens. It says here that they have the ability to heal any kind of illness and wounds… and even secure one's soul from death. Sasuke could have been a Maiden herself… but aren't Maidens supposed to be nine-year-olds? I have also read about the soldiers that had invaded the village. They are all ruthless and brute-like… killing children as their own form of entertainment. But that guy in my dream seems to be less than that._

Hinata is here beside me and she's reading something about the Immortal Maiden herself. Earlier, she tried to apologize for what happened before I got my ass in big trouble. And yeah, the book she is reading has been hidden under the shelves and it seems like it's a little forbidden to read. And then she shoves a book at my vision with utter anxiety, "Naruto-kun, look. This one is alarming. It says here that the Immortal Maiden had grown much older than the other maidens and she's the only Maiden not to die by the Almighty Kyuubi's will."

"What is… the Kyuubi's will?" I ask as I take the book and browse for the answer myself. Hinata scoots and turns back the pages and speaks, "Every Maiden only lasts for months in the Almighty Kyuubi's service… for some, days. At one night, the Maidens go to the altar and they are found dead by morning… that is the 'death by the Almighty Kyuubi's will.' The Immortal Maiden is the only one who didn't die from it and there are rumors that her spirit had lived through until the faith of the people had run dry… traversing thru death."

"Finding about these things… scares me. Someone told me that I keep on making her cry." I sigh and bring down the book, Hinata shifting to face me, "I have never seen Sasuke before I came here. But I do dream of a woman that looks like her… only to find out that it's the Immortal Maiden instead." She then resorts to holding my hand until Sakura comes and fetches up her children to bed. We then meet up with Kiba and goes on our separate ways at a corner. We then spots Sasuke walking in the opposite direction and decide to stop for a while. She walks past me… swaying her hand only to touch mine, "I'm scared."

I twitch at her words and eye at her as she walks away and disappears at a corner. Kiba then pushes me to the direction to where she has gone to but I manage to keep my balance. I glare at his doggy face… only to get surprised by his teasing smile, "Come on, lover boy. Talk to your sacred leading lady. You can sneak thru their defenses quite good." I scratch my head and then grin at him for a little thanks… before running to where Sasuke could be.

…

—**DOLL MAIDEN—**

…

"Sasuke!" I yell to make her turn to me… her eyes holding back the gladness and her lips that angelic smile. I walk next to her and ask about her undue fright. She just shakes her head in hesitation but then grabs my hand in anxiety, "Naruto, entities filled with impurity are approaching the place. I might… I might lose myself again." Realizing what she means, I slip my hands gently and hold her near me to comfort her. She presses her head against my shoulder and then she says, "Think before stopping me again. I may not be able to heal you for the second time."

"Sasuke." I call her name and she pulls back a little to look at my face while hearing what I have to say, "Are you the Immortal Maiden?" Her eyes then widen in surprise, her expression becomes impossible for me to make out. Her lips begin to tremble and tears start forming at the corners of her eyes. She breaks away from my hold and she begins sobbing as the tears endlessly roll down her swollen eyes. She then runs away and I have to chase her… down to the Altar Chambers.

She reaches the altar and dumps herself at the stairs past the cylindrical curtain as she cries in gratitude. I kneel down beside her and listen to her recited foreign words as I worry about her sudden heart-striking reaction. _'Almighty Kyuubi, at last, the man of my dreams has remembered me!'_ Her prayer surprised me so much… with me trying to comprehend what she meant. _Remembered? 'My utmost gift from Your Divinity has finally…'_ My hand touches her shoulder and she gazes at me, tears flowing from her eyes for me to wipe, "What do you mean… remembered?"

A sudden strike of paralysis comes to her and she sits up to hold my face with her hands. She stares straightly at my eyes and she makes this confused look. **Doubt**. It is written all over her face and she recites alien words again which I do not understand. She twitches some more and embraces me again… trying to erase the doubt. "Hey, hey, hey. Seems like lovebirds are on the loose tonight." We look at unfamiliar men far away and Sasuke clears her face and madly demands, "We demanded for you to go away. We will never hand over the statue." Her voice is breaking with fear and uncertainty and so I stand next to her… hearing the man chuckle loudly, "Oh, come on, Maiden. We came here to double the prize."

"No." She refuses and the man draws out a gun and fires at the ceiling. She hasn't budge even a bit and then the guy laughs out, "That guy beside you… looks shaken." He emphasizes the last word by shaking his hands as if he's holding something. Deidara-san and Itachi-san with the other students come down and she madly speaks, "I have already told you to never come in our premises."

"You won't just sell the statue to me…" The guy grins and then the other guys behind him draw out guns as well. The students shudder and then I see Hinata, Sakura and Kiba eyeing at me worriedly. "So we just have to take it by force!" The man aims at me and then Sasuke walks in front of me as a sign of further defiance. "So the Maiden wanna-be protects the sacred statue and the guy she coos with. How sweet." He flings the gun and shoots at Deidara-san's waist and she curls down in pain, her husband tending to her with a glare locked on the shooter.

Sasuke remains still and mad… until the guy shoots at her shoulder, the bullet not going through. She groans and kneels down and I have to catch her despite the paralysis I'm suffering from, "Sasuke!" The guy laughs out and then aims at my forehead, "Maybe we can take the statue now… or I'm going to kill that guy!" I glare at him and at the laser pointer… and then he starts whispering into head about getting rich and famous for modifying my shit.

"Come on, pretty Maiden… just give it to us for once and for all." He grins maniacally and waves his hand, pressing the trigger as he goes… making the students scream a short one and sit down in fear for the gunfire. Sasuke stands up and starts staggering towards him, clutching at the collar of her dark kimono. Everything starts to slow down as she seductively staggers along while removing her dark yukata, revealing the priestess kimono. Eyes of doubt, anxiety, wonder and excitement gets pinned at her as she strips down to that white thin kimono.

"Ohhoho. The Maiden wants some… **thing**." The man emphasizes the last word with a grin and a lick at his lips and the horny people starts to fantasize at her sexy actions. But she whispers a word that has changed the facial expression of the armed man as she clutches at her last clothing… and rips it apart! But instead of bare skin, the white kimono reveals the Immortal Maiden's attire and her hair suddenly shoots out as if getting way longer than before. The expression in her face turns into blank… before stabbing the man's waist with the notable dagger that suddenly appears from thin air.

The gunners are ought to shoot at her but the guns start jamming as she slips her hands through her hair, drawing long needles to strike at their necks. The leader groans at the wound and stares straight at her, "What on earth…" Deidara-san then yells, "Sasuke! Hold her down!" She then chokes out some more blood and Itachi-san has to echo it around while tending to his wife. _I don't understand how come she got hurt now when she acted like nothing happened back then._ "Naruto…" I then turn to the caller and see… the Immortal Maiden standing feet away from me and her gaze planted on my eyes, "I am… the Immortal Maiden."

[End of Chapter 4]

First update to be finished for the RHaSNI's New Year Bash! The Immortal Maiden has materialized and is about to cause some more ruckus in their supposed to be plain class project. So what do you think? Oh yeah, about the Kyuubi connection… I don't think it'll come as early as next chapter. Yeah, lemony stuff and some green-seeing orbs are on the next chapter!

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
